fire emblem
by yuri-potter
Summary: es mi primer fic así k todavia no soy muy experta en esto pero hise una historia de mi pareja favorita Lyn y Kent espero k les guste.


**Fire emblem: la historia sin fin.**

**De:Yuri-potter.**

**Al derrotar a Nergal hubo un cambio radical en las historias de nuestros amigos, Eliwood, se terminó casando con niniam y tuvieron un hijo llamado roy, Héctor, se casó con serra ( nada que ver pero me gusta la pareja k hacen) y tuvieron una hija (por cierto no se como se llama ) y por fin Lyn ella dejó a cargo el reino de caelin a osita (creo) y se regresó a las llanuras a vivir y cuando se enteraron sain y kent , a kent no le gustó para nada la idea y le dijo a sain:**

**-sain quédate aquí, yo voy a ir con lady Lindys para hablar con ella para que recapacite y regrese al trono de Caelin. - dijo Kent**

**-Pero yo quiero ir a verla.-dijo Sain como niño chiquito.**

**-No, no y NO!-dijo Kent**

**-porfis-dijo Sain con cara de perrito.**

**-No, tu quédate aquí para que le ayudes a Wallace con el batallón.-dijo Kent**

**-Esta bien, me saludas a lady Lindys de parte del más guapo caballero de Caelin.-dijo Sain muy orgulloso.**

**-le diré k le manda saludos un caballero pervertido de Caelin- dijo kent ahogándose de risa.**

**-Jaja k risa me da-dijo Sain muy enojado.**

**-vamos, era broma, claro.-dijo Kent**

**-Adiós, te cuidas-dijo kent**

**-claro yo siempre , adiós.-dijo Sain**

**Después de despedirse de Sain, Kent tomó su caballo y partió hacia las llanuras de Sacae en busca de Lyn.**

**En las llanuras de Sacae una joven se encuentra recostada sobre la cama pensando.**

**"Que estará pasando en Caelin? como estarán los demás, k estarán haciendo en este momento, los extraño a todos pero especialmente a una persona..."**

**A la mañana siguiente.**

**Se oye un gran ruido en una pequeña digámosle choza. Unos bandidos habían capturado a una mujer y la habían separado de su espada ya que la atraparon cuando dormía.**

**-O no, la han atrapado!-dijo Kent apresurándose para ir al rescate.**

**Kent rápidamente va detrás de ellos y les da un espadaso y uno de los bandidos cae al suelo.**

**Dejando caer a la chica al suelo, kent se baja del caballo y empieza a combatir contra los otros cuatro bandidos. Cuando acaba con ellos y recupera la espada pero se da cuenta de que es la manni katti de Lyn y derrepente voltea a ver a la joven aún tirada en el suelo y se da cuenta de que es Lyn.**

**-Lady Lindys!-dijo kent pronto se dirige hacia ella y le extiende la mano para ayudarle a leventarse de suelo.**

**-Kent! que haces tu aquí? deberías estar en Caelin.-dijo Lyn con asombro al ver a su "amigo" haí.**

**-Si debería, pero estoy aquí para hablar contigo. ah! toma esto es tuyo.-dijo Kent entregándole la Manni katti.**

**-oh! gracias, pasa a mi casa por favor.-dijo Lyn**

**-Claro.-dijo Kent**

**Entraron a la casa y se sentaron en la mesa a platicar por un buen rato sin ninguna respuesta posible. Sacaron temas de todos con los que habían viajado anterior mente y en eso Kent una pregunta que lo calcomia por dentro desde hace mucho tiempo.**

**-ehh... Lyn.-dijo Kent**

**-si Kent, que pasa?-dijo Lyn con curiosidad.**

**-eh tenido una duda desde hace mucho tiempo y quisiera que me la respondieras con la verdad.-dijo Kent un poco nervioso.**

**-SI dime Kent cual es esa pregunta?-dijo Lyn**

**- la pregunta es que si tu y Rath... bueno tu ya sabes.-dijo Kent extremadamente nervioso**

**- a Rath? jajaja claro que no ,el es solo un amigo, nunca seriamos más que amigos Kent, por que esa pregunta?-dijo Lyn**

**- eh! no es que... yo... solo... era por preguntar...-dijo Kent tartamudeando muy nervioso cosa rara en el, ya que el siempre había sido "la perfección" por así decirlo. Lyn al notar el tartamudeo de su amigo esta se le acerca y puso suavemente sus labios sobre la mejilla de Kent, mientras este se sonrojaba lentamente.**

**- Rath y yo no somos nada como ya te lo habia dicho antes solo somos amigos.-dijo Lyn con serenidad. **

**-... lo sé confío en tu palabra.-dijo Kent.**

**En ese entonces se obscureció el cielo.**

**-ya se está haciendo de noche Kent por que no te quedas aquí seria lo más conveniente.-dijo Lyn**

**-no como cree, seria una falta de respeto y aparte nisiquiera me dijo si iba a regresar al trono del reino de Caelin.-dijo Kent **

**-Kent , no lo sé por que si regreso y reclamo el trono me tendría que casar con una persona a la que no amo.-dijo Lyn**

**-pero ese es el deber de toda princesa.-dijo Kent muy desilusionado.**

**-pero ya lo eh decidió no iré a Caelin-dijo Lyn con seguridad.**

**-ah, como ya me diste tu respuesta creo que no tengo nada que hacer aquí.-dijo Kent levantándose de la silla en la que estaba y dirigiéndose hasta la puerta a punto de salir la mano de Lyn lo detuvo.**

**- no te vayas podría ser peligroso cruzar todo Sacae en la noche ya que podrían atacarte bandidos.-dijo Lyn muy preocupada por el.**

**-Lyn no te preocupes estas hablando con el mejor caballero de la casa de Caelin. -dijo Kent después de soltar una carcajada muy fuerte.**

**-Kent que te pasa-dijo Lyn un poco divertida al ver la reacción de Kent.**

**-jajaja, nada Lyn solo es que cuando dije eso me paresí tanto a Sain que creí que era el.-dijo Kent**

**-kent, por favor, quédate te lo suplico es muy peligroso.-dijo Lyn**

**-Ah, está bien me quedaré pero solo una noche.-dijo Kent**

**-hay! gracias-dijo Lyn lanzándose al los brazos de Kent y este último recargó su cabeza encima de la de Lyn, dándole un gran satisfacción a esta. Se separaron y se sonrojaron un poco y Lyn cambió rápidamente de tema.**

**-bien puedes dormir en mi cama-dijo Lyn tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos.**

**-no claro que no yo dormiré en el suelo ,no voy a quitarle a una dama su cama y que ella duerma en el piso sucio.-dijo Kent**

**-pero.-trató de decir Lyn antes de que Kent le pusiera un dedo sobre sus labios.**

**-pero nada ,yo dormiré en el suelo y tu en la cama.-dijo Kent**

**-ni tu ni yo, los dos dormiremos en la cama.-dijo Lyn con seguridad.**

**-pero...-trató de decir Kent cuando esta vez Lyn fue ella quien lo calló poniendo su dedo sobre sus labios.**

**-es una orden soldado.-dijo Lyn tratando de coquetear un poco con Kent y este solo se rió y asintió con la cabeza.**

**Los dos se fueron a acostar en la cama cada uno por su lado ninguno de los dos podía dormir hasta que uno de los dos rompió el hielo.**

**-Lyn, estás despierta?-dijo Kent**

**-si Kent , que pasa no puedes dormir?-dijo Lyn **

**-no y tu?-dijo Kent**

**-no, tampoco yo.-dijo Lyn**

**-que hacemos?-dijo Kent**

**-mmm...no lo sé Kent . -dijo Lyn**

**- bien haí va una pregunta¿Como seria tu persona ideal? -dijo Kent tratando de saber algo más sobre ella.**

**-Mi persona ideal? mmm... buena pregunta, seria guapo, caballeroso, honesto, amable, valiente, responsable ,que se preocupe por mi y ah! que tenga el cabello naranja. -dijo Lyn refiriéndose a el.**

**- si ? pues para mí seria una chica amable, noble, que sepa lo que quiere, que me quiera, que sea guapa, con cabello largo color verde y ojos del mismo color, valiente, fuerte pero sobretodo sensible. - dijo Kent refiriéndose a ella y al decir todo esto se volteo para verla a los ojos . Lyn hace lo mismo que el y le dice:**

**-Esa mujer era yo verdad? - dijo Lyn un poco sonrojada.**

**- y ese hombre era yo no es cierto? -dijo Kent **

**Poco a poco sus labios se fueron juntando hasta que se formó un beso tierno pero a la vez apasionado pero ese momento no duró mucho por que fueron interrumpidos por...**

**- Lyn de los lorca ! tienes que ayudarme, oh! perdonen la interrupción -dijo Rath**

**en esto los dos se sobresaltaron separándose rápidamente.**

**-Raht!-dijeron sobresaltados los dos jóvenes aún en la cama.**

**-hola-dijo Rath**

**-No eh disculpa, que te trae por aquí Rath?- dijo Lyn muy sonrojada por la situación en la que se encontraba anteriormente.**

**-claro , a el si le hace caso- dijo Kent muy enojado y en voz baja.**

**- a lo que venia era a que en mi tribu me piden que me case con una chica de otra tribu que conozca y tu eres a la única que conozco de otra tribu, así que te venia a pedir que te cases conmigo.- dijo Rath**

**-Que! - gritaron sobresaltados Lyn y Kent al oír tal cosa.**

**- Claro que no se casará contigo!-dijo Kent**

**- y por que no y aparte ella debe decidir y no tu Kent, o por que dices que no acaso hay un impedimento?-dijo Rath con una mirada como insinuando algo.**

**Kent antes de responder miró a Lyn y notó que esta se había puesto totalmente roja por lo que había dicho y luego contestó:**

**-Claro que la hay . dijo Kent**

**-y cual es ese impedimento?-dijo Rath**

**- el impedimento es que ella pronto se casará con un príncipe y se convertirá en la reina de el reino de Caelin. -dijo Kent con seguridad**

**- oh, ya veo , creo que te has enamorado de vuestra princesa.-dijo Rath**

**-eh? claro que...-**

**Hubo un momento de silencio de parte de Kent.**

**-como lo imaginaba si lo estás-dijo Rath**

**-Kent eso es cierto? -dijo Lyn muy asombrada por las palabras de Rath.**

**Lyn trató de mirarlo a los ojos pero este la rechazó .**

**-ves lo que te digo? Lyn - dijo Rath.**

**-Kent yo... -dijo Lyn **

**-En fin , aceptas casarte conmigo?-dijo Rath**

**- Rath ,claro que... -dijo Lyn**

**En eso voltea Kent sorprendido y lleno de angustia por saber que le iba a contestar a Rath.**

**-no. dijo Lyn**

**- pero por que no? que tengo de malo? -dijo Rath**

**-nada ,pero solo es que no te amo, amo a otra persona. dijo Lyn**

**- a si? A quien?- dijo Rath**

**- a el-dijo Lyn acercándose lentamente a Kent y dándole un gran y enorme beso en la boca.**

**-oh , ya entiendo. Mejor me voy pero gracias por todo creo que no será tan fácil separarlos.-dijo Rath **

**-No mi lady esto no puede ser tu eres de la nobleza y yo tu fiel lacayo no podríamos. -dijo Kent separándose muy bruscamente de ella.**

**- Kent yo ya no soy de la nobleza , ahora soy tu futura esposa. dijo Lyn**

**Kent solo se rió y la besó apasionadamente llevándola hasta la cama, terminándole de quitarle toda la ropa que traía puesta metiendo la a la cama y sin pensarlo en unos pocos segundos ya era suya completamente, suya...**

**A l poco tiempo Kent mandó una carta a la casa de Caelin diciéndoles que dejaba su puesto y que se lo dieran a Sain y de paso anunciar su boda con su amada Lindys.**

**FIN.**


End file.
